The Writing On The Wall
by xxlei
Summary: The prophecy that predicts the future of Harry Potter is beginning to finally come true.
1. The Violet Eyes

Summary- Sometimes, you know exactly what to do. Other times, you just have to read the writing on the wall.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the night when the sky lights on fire and fate collides, the girl with the violet eyes will live again. With her she will bring the destruction of all that we know not, and all we will never know. For the girl with the violet eyes has something we have not. She alone holds the key to the writing in the wall.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ah, we have come to the beginning of another year at Hogwarts!" Dumbledore smiled. "Now, settle down all. A few announcements before we dig into this scrumptious feast.

First, a reminder that the Forbidden Forest is off limits to everyone, hence its name.

Second, We would like to welcome to Hogwarts our new Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher, Professor Cylla, who I am sure will serve the school just as well as the past teachers in this position have." he paused, waiting for everyone to stop laughing and clapping before he continued. "And third, I would like to personally welcome our newest members, the first years, and Morgana Fay, joining the 6th year Slytherins."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at Gryffindor table, Harry suddenly felt a sharp stab in his forehead.

"Harry, are you alright?" asked his good friend, Hermione.

"I-I'm fine," he replied, realizing the whole table was staring at him. "Honestly! I'm fine," he confirmed, rubbing his scar a bit.

"If you say so," said Harry's other good friend, Ron, peering at him anxiously. Harry nodded, smiling weakly, and everyone went back to their conversation.

"Would they really let someone join so late?" asked Seamus Finnigan.

"She must be important," Ron told them, with the air of someone who had just found the cure to cancer. Hermione listened to their conversation intently, furrowing her brow once in a while to show she was thinking.

"Morgana Fay?" a new first year down the table asked. Harry felt a familiar pulse in his forehead. Rather dazedly, he turned his head to catch a glimpse of the Slytherin table. A beautiful girl with dark hair, pale, creamy skin, a cold smile, and hard violet eyes sat next to Harry's archenemy, Draco Malfoy. A sharper stab of pain hit him in the forehead again, and Harry winced, turning to Hermione.

"I'm going to the common room. I don't feel that good," he told her, and she nodded. He walked out of the Great Hall and up a staircase, feeling thoroughly exhausted.

"Password?" the Fat Lady asked.

"I-I don't know," Harry mumbled.

"No password, no entry," the Fat Lady replied commandingly. Harry sighed, and turned to go back to the Great Hall. Feeling very tired, he leaned against the banister of the staircase to rest. Suddenly, loud voices floated up from the floor below. "Headmaster, you know I've always trusted you, but are you sure made the right decision?" Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore were talking at the bottom of the stairs below him. Harry inched down a few steps, trying to hear better.

"Quite sure, Minerva." Dumbledore said calmly.

"But Headmaster, you've never let anyone else in the 6th year. Is it fair?" McGonagall persisted. Harry realized with a jolt they were talking about Morgana Fay. He shuddered. Just thinking about her set off his scar again. Why was it that every time her name was said or he saw her his scar hurt? Harry shook the feeling of dread out of his mind.

"--besides, Miss Fay is very advanced for her age. I would even go as far to say that she needs no schooling. The only reason she is here is because she needs a Certification of Completion to find a job." Dumbledore smiled, as if to close the discussion. But McGonagall didn't take the hint.

"But-but what about Potter?" she asked softly. Harry listened intently. What about him?

"Ah," replied Dumbledore thoughtfully. "That is what you are worried about. You've heard the prophecy, no doubt," he paused for McGonagall to nod. "Morgana will do no harm to Harry, at least, while he is at Hogwarts. But there is no saying what will happen long after he has left these doors."


	2. Flash

**Summary: ** The prophecy that predicts the future of Harry Potter is beginning to finally come true.

**A/N: ** Finally updated this…please review!

**Disclaimer: ** All the characters belong to the wonderfully talented J.K Rowling.

XXXXXXXX XXX X

"I've got double Potions first," groaned Ron. "What about you, Harry?"

"Er," Harry quickly looked down at the sheet in front of him. "Yes, I've got it too."

"With Slytherin!" Ron shook his head. "Could this day get any worse?"

Harry glanced down at his schedule. He did have double potions with Slytherin. He helped himself to some scrambled eggs as Hermione accepted The Daily Prophet from an owl. She frowned.

"There's no mention of Morgana Fay in here." Harry waited for the searing pain, but none came.

"Should there be?" asked Ron, his mouth full of biscuit.

"Well. It seems a little odd that Hogwarts accepted her in the 6th year. I just expected…"

"Harry. Ron, " interrupted Angelina Johnson. "We're having auditions for new Beaters after breakfast. I want the entire team to be there."

"I was kicked off the team last year, remember?" Harry responded flatly.

"Did you really think it would stay that way?" replied Angelina. "I'll see you two tomorrow." She wandered off in the direction of the other team members.

"YES!" Ron shouted. "WE'VE GOT OUR BEST PLAYER BACK!"

Ginny, who had been staring at them, got up and stalked away.

"What's her deal?" asked Ron.

"Honestly, you two. She just got kicked off the team," Hermione told them exasperatedly. She got up to follow Ginny.

"Well, I guess that's it," Ron said. "Listen, mate, I left a book upstairs. I'll see you in class." He left too, and Harry was left alone. He sighed, and decided to leave too. He swung his bag and began to walk.

_BAAAAMMM._

He hit into something, and he and his books fell straight to the ground.

"Ouch!" he muttered, trying to get himself off the ground.

"So sorry," said a cold voice, sounding not very sorry indeed. She waved her wand, and all his books flew into a neat pile inside his back. She stalked off, Malfoy following her like a dog.

XXXXX XX XXX

"Morgana!" yelled Draco. "Where are you going?" She had turned a corner ahead of him instead of going straight to Professor Snape's classroom. She turned around abruptly as he followed her around the corner.

XXXXXXXX XXX

Harry sat down heavily on a metal bench. The rest of the Quidditch team was clustered around Angelina, who was directing the auditioners.

"Alright, Harry!" she finally shouted. "Get out here and warm up!" Harry reluctantly stood, and got his broom. He lifted off from the ground in one clean, sweeping motion, and soared high above the other players. The team and the auditioners soared about below, and soon Angelina had the Bludgers out.

Suddenly, Harry felt a little dizzy. He had felt dizzy before, and so he didn't think it was much. Maybe it was being up so high after a summer of no flying, or maybe he had ate too much at breakfast. He flew around a bit more, watching a boy battle a Bludger with his broom. As he flew, he started to feel more and more dizzy. He brushed it off once again, thinking he just needed time to adjust. A few moments later, he knew that was a mistake. Black dots appeared in front of his eyes, and the colors around him blurred. His head felt heavy, too heavy. It weighed him over, pushing him off his broom. And then, he fell. He didn't feel himself hit the ground, he didn't see himself falling, he didn't feel any pain, but he did see a flash of blinding violet before he hit the ground.

XXXXXXXX XX

"Morgana!" yelled Draco as soon as he caught up with her. "What are you doing? We're going to be late!"

"I got lost," she said.

"I called to you, like, five times!"

"I didn't hear you," she lied blatantly, which Draco would of noticed if he wasn't head over heels in love with her.

"Oh, okay," he said. "C'mon. You don't want to induce the wrath of Snape. I've done it too much," he bragged, even though Snape would dream of yelling at him. Morgana walked quickly, ahead of Draco, and turned into the classroom. Once again, Draco didn't even notice that she had never been to the class before, yet knew exactly where it was. They got their seats as Snape strode into the classroom. A boy entered a few moments after him.

"Sir?" he asked.

"Yes?" Snape responded coldly.

"Er. Professor McGonagall says that Harry Potter will not be joining the class this morning. He had an, an, er, Quidditch accident," the boy said nervously. Snape nodded briskly, and the boy left. Snape turned to the class.

"Unfortunately, it seems we will be without out our Mr. Potter this morning. Whatever shall we do?" he said sarcastically. Morgana smiled slowly, but Draco, who had been staring at her, took it like it was aimed to him, and smiled back.


End file.
